1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to endoscopic surgical instruments. More particularly, this invention relates to an endoscopic instrument, such as a biopsy forceps device, that deflects and rotates at the distal end.
2. Background of the Related Art
An endoscopic surgical procedure is typically performed with an endoscope and an endoscopic surgical instrument within the endoscope. The endoscope is a long flexible tube carrying fiber optics for viewing, for example, biopsy sites. A common endoscopic procedure entails the taking of biopsy tissue samples with a biopsy device called a bioptome. The bioptome inserts into a narrow lumen in the endoscope. The bioptome typically includes a long flexible coil having a pair of opposed jaws at a distal end and a manual actuator at the proximal end. Manipulation of the actuator opens and closes the jaws.
During a biopsy tissue sample procedure, the surgeon guides the endoscope to a biopsy site while viewing the biopsy site through the fiber optics. The bioptome is inserted through the narrow lumen of the endoscope until the opposed jaws arrive at the biopsy site. While viewing the biopsy site through the fiber optics of the endoscope, the surgeon positions the jaws around the tissue to be sampled and manipulates the actuator so that the jaws close around the tissue. A sample of the tissue is then cut or torn away from the biopsy site while it is trapped between the jaws of the bioptome. Keeping the jaws closed, the surgeon withdrawals the bioptome from the endoscope and then opens the jaws to collect the biopsy tissue sample.
A biopsy tissue sampling procedure often requires the taking of several tissue samples either from the same or different biopsy sites. Most bioptomes are limited to taking a single tissue sample, after which the device must be withdrawn from the endoscope and the tissue collected before the device can be used again to take a second tissue sample. Multiple sample bioptomes, however, have been devised to take multiple tissue samples prior to withdrawal from the endoscope. Many multiple and single sample bioptomes are unable to take tangential biopsies, i.e. tissue located laterally from the jaws of the bioptome, or can take tangential biopsies only through excessive manipulation of the endoscope, causing trauma to the patient.